1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) generally relate to traffic management for wireless networks using RSVP. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for network data traffic management for variable bandwidth networks using RSVP.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike fibre, copper, or any other transport technology, non-standard and dynamically changing bandwidths along with complex link aggregation and protection schemes make some wireless, radio frequency networks (e.g., microwave networks) complex and different. Regular routers are not designed for such networks and rely on slow, protocol-based notifications to gather data from the underlying transport network to optimize behavior. Sometimes worse, regular routers use only manual configured fixed bandwidth. This lack of dynamic or adaptive media awareness in regular routers significantly impacts network performance, reliability, and operations cost.